Master of Shadows
by shadowwolf1345
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a runaway experiment fighting to maintain his freedom. Hinamori Amu is a young bounty hunter on one of her most important missions yet. It's a battle between hunter and hunted on a battlefield of roses and thorns. Who will win? Amuto
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is Shadowwolf1345 (you can just call me Yami, Yami-chan, or just SW if you're lazy.) This is my first story, so I would absolutely love comments and reviews. I'm telling you right now: I am not one of those authors who updates every other day. I take time writing my stories, so if you're willing to wait a few weeks to update the next chapter, then feel free to do so. I rated this story 'T' just in case, but in truth I have no idea what it would be. I have almost no idea what I'm doing. There is a bit of language, just to warn the folks out there that are sensitive to curse words. Well, here it is:**

Key:

"..." = Talking

'_italized words' =_ Thinking

* = referenced word/Japanese that is translated at the bottom if you don't know what it means.

**Master of Shadows**

_Prologue_

Normal POV

"Sir, you may want to take a look at this," the guard stated. The Director walked up to the many television monitors and examined the one that the guard was pointing to in earnest.

"What is it?" the Director inquired.

"Look closer," he instructed, zooming in. "The door to cell A-19 is open, and he's _not in there_."

Sure enough, the subject wasn't there.

"Chikushou,*" the Director swore. "Where is the guard that was stationed there to guard him?!"

"Let me check…" the guard trailed off. The atmosphere in the room grew tense as the seconds ticked by.

"Hurry up!" the Director cried, losing his patience.

"Uh, sir. Apparently he's knocked unconscious on the floor of the cell that _he_ was being held in."

"Well, get somebody down there to help him, and get the rest of them to go find the bastard!" his voice rose.

"Right away sir!" he saluted, then went over to the control panel that activated the alarm. A loud blare filled the hallways and red lights flashed all over the place. Idle guards swept through the building like a swarm of ants. Doors to the cages that held the Dobermans were unbolted, and they streaked over the front and back lawns in vicious pursuit of the escapee.

The runaway continued to dash through the white windowless hallways, his lungs gasping and heaving for oxygen. Bare feet met the white linoleum tile with a continuous 'thump, thump, thump' while bright lights buzzed above his head, leaving very few places to hide. His heart seemed to pound at a hundred miles an hour as he sped through the vast maze of labs and cells, filled with test subjects just like him, exhaustion draining his strength; but still his legs continued to move on against his desire for rest.

He continuously hid behind walls as guards scurried past, and then he would start running again. There was no time for rest. He would have to keep going if he was to ever make it outside. Rounding a corner, his eyes lit up when he saw a door at the end of the hallway with a red Exit sign above it.

Flinging open the door, he came face to face with a very large Doberman, probably the leader. Cursing under his breath, he sprinted to a scrawny tree that was conveniently placed near the tall chain-linked fence. The Doberman followed along right at his heels, barking like mad. Just as the hellhound was about to take him out, the escapee sprang up and barely grasped the lowest branch. The Doberman was still within reach of him, so he clawed his way up as high as the tree allowed. Two more of the vicious beasts arrived and together the three dogs barked and howled in frustration as the tree groaned from the boy's weight.

The runaway turned his attention to the fence; he did not have much time left. The chain-link fence was tall and had barbed-wire coiled around the top. '_Kuso,'* _he thought. _'There's no way I can make it…'_

In the distance he heard voices and soon saw flashlights; he had to try. He backed up as far as he could until his back hit the trunk, and he tensed his muscles. "Here goes nothing," he breathed, and with that he ran to the edge of the branch and leaped. For just a split second, he was soaring freely almost like a bird. He landed on his back with a thud on the hard ground, although his fall was cushioned by the green grass. Grass… he hadn't seen that in years.

He was yanked back into reality when a searchlight passed by his foot by mere inches. He winced as he tried to get up. He looked down only to find that his left leg was bleeding; the barbed-wire must have scratched him when he jumped. Ignoring the stinging the injury brought, he scrambled up the hill towards the darkened trees, away from all of the chaos.

Finally hidden in the safety of the forest, he used the last of the strength he had to haul himself onto a sturdy branch of a strong evergreen tree. He looked back at the institute, glowing brightly below him, the sounds coming from it only a gentle hum in the breeze. He'd done it. He was the first person to ever escape from the dreaded place. He leaned his head against the trunk and sighed softly, still panting from his escape. The last thing he saw was the stars twinkling brightly in the night sky before slipping away into unconsciousness.

The Director was pissed; he had escaped. His most important project had escaped from his grasp. But at least this proved that this subject was indeed the best yet. The Director suddenly started to chuckle and it soon turned into an evil laugh. From the corner of his eye he saw his subordinates cower in fear.

"He's good, that one. He's the first to ever escape from me. But he won't be free for long. You win this time, you black cat. I'll let you run around for a little while and let you believe that you're free. It won't last, though. You'll always be _mine_. No matter how much you struggle, you cannot escape from me!" the Director exclaimed. "Isn't that right, Ms. Bounty Hunter?" he shifted his attention to the young female at the other end of the room. She was hidden in the shadows, unseen until then by his subordinates. She stepped into the light with her eyes closed and smirked because of the impression she gave towards the subordinates. She knew she looked innocent, yet deadly at the same time. She knew she was one of the most lethal bounty hunters out there.

She flipped her strawberry pink hair over her shoulder and opened her eyes, revealing pools of golden amber. "You've got that right boss, as long as you remember to pay me." She said with a glint in her dangerous eyes. "You can count on me. I won't fail you. I guarantee that you won't be the least disappointed."

The Director faced the window in his office once more and smirked. "Good," he told her. "You're dismissed."

"Hai*", she bowed and then gracefully walked out of the room.

'_Enjoy your freedom_ _while it lasts, my little black cat. Because it will soon disappear.' _He thought.

**There you have it everyone! Please tell me what you think! R&R if you have a heart (that or I'll give you a cookie of your choosing)**

Dictionary:

_Chikushou= _damn it

_Kuso= _shit

_Hai= _yes/ yes sir


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I've finally got chapter one! Sorry if its crappish. Anyways, I would like to thank music4soul, animeluver713, Foxgrl18, and Monster Wolf for taking time out of your schedules to review. And I would like to give a special thanks to my friends Zany-Siri, Nesszl, and EvilManiac1627 for their support.**

**Ikuto: Took you long enough. Was it really necessary to list all of the people who reviewed? It's not even that good anyway.**

**Yami: Shut-up Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Why don't you make me.**

**Yami: Fine, you don't get any catnip with dinner!**

**Ikuto: *_hiss_* That's not fair!**

**Amu: Would you two stop fighting? It's only the first day and you two are already getting ready to pounce at each others throats!**

**Ikuto/Yami: Never!**

**Amu: *sweat drop* Yami does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Yami: But I do own the plot! -trying to lock Ikuto in a closet-**

Key:

(same as prologue)

**Master of Shadows**

_Chapter 1_

Ikuto's POV

"Tsukiyomi-san!" a voice barked, followed by a hit to the head woke me up. I blinked drowsily at the teacher who towered over me like an angry bull.

"Ah, ohayou* Ushi-sensei," I acknowledged while laying my head back on my desk. I smirked as I watched our usually carefree and clumsy teacher lose his temper.

"My name is Nikaidou-sensei, not Ushi*! You need to learn more respect for your elders Tsukiyomi-san!" he yelled.

"Whatever, _Yuu_," I emphasized his first name. I held in a chuckle as his face soon turned bright red like that of a tomato. I could almost make out steam whistling from his ears.

He straightened up and walked back to his desk as calmly as his temper could manage. "Tsukiyomi-san, please stay with me after class."

_'Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know,' _was what I thought. What I actually said was, "Hai* sensei." I couldn't help but smirk at my accomplishment; I have already pissed Nikaidou-sensei off and class has yet to even start.

"Hey, nice one man," a voice calls as I feel a hand slap my shoulder.

"Morning Kukai," I say without even looking to see who it was. Kukai has been my best friend ever since I first moved here about five weeks ago. We were not friends in the beginning because I had a very hard time trusting people. In fact, I still do. After living at _that place_, I didn't know who I could trust and who I couldn't. It took days of perseverance on Kukai's part to even get a decent conversation out of me. Because of his persevering and carefree character, we soon became almost inseparable partners in crime. With him around, I actually feel somewhat normal, like my past had never existed.

Despite how alike we are, Kukai and I appear very different from each other. He has wild bronze hair that stands in every direction and light green eyes. He loves sports and often acts like a clown; almost every time you see him he usually has a big goofy grin plastered on his face. In contrast, I have midnight- blue hair and dark sapphire eyes. I prefer cats to dogs, (can't help but shudder at the memory of the crazed Dobermans) and I enjoy the outdoors.

"Nee* Ikuto, have you heard about the new transfer student?" Kukai inquires. I think for a moment and slowly nod.

"Yeah, I think I heard something like that this morning…" my words drift off as I remember my walk to school.

_Flashback_

_I walked towards the school with heavy steps as I dreaded another day of school. I've only been to school for five weeks out of my entire life and I'm already sick of it. I see a group of girls crowded around the entrance to Seiyo Academy. They must have been looking for me because the moment one of them saw me, they all started screaming my name and begging me to let them be my girlfriend. My eyes widen and I sprint away from my personal fan club quickly. I hide in a nearby tree and watched them until they soon gave up their frantic search. Chuckling, I leap from my hiding spot and continue up the grand steps of the famous school._

_I pass by two girls gossiping on the other side of the staircase, and I unintentionally catch a little bit of what they are saying._

_"Hey, did you here?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_"There is supposedly going to be a new student coming to school today."_

_"Honto ni*?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Cool! I wonder if they're going to be a boy or a girl."_

_"I don't know, but I bet that whoever it is will be really cool."_

_"I can't wait to meet them. Kyaa!"_

_In response to the news all I did was raise my eyebrow in surprise and then kept on walking, ignoring their excitement the best I could. "Sounds like this is going to get really interesting, nyaa!" a voice sounded in my head._

_"Shut up, Yoru," I commanded the little creature that floated only inches away from me._

_End Flashback_

I was snapped back into reality when Nikaidou-sensei signaled the class to get into their seats and that class was about to begin.

"Alright everyone, settle down," he began, his voice commanding and strong. "I'm sure as most of you know that we will be having a transfer student joining our class today. I'm sure everyone knows to be nice to her and to treat her with respect. Now, let us all give a warm welcome to her," he smiled and swept his hand grandly towards the door. The class clapped as the door slowly swung open. Our applause ceased as we gawked at the girl walking to the front of the class.

I blinked in surprise when I saw what she looked like. The girl was wearing a sideways pony tail that came down to the bottom of her neck. She had redone her uniform to make her look cool and spicy (which soon become her title known throughout the school), and she had her school bag slung over her shoulder. Her eyes were pools of amber honey, sweet and innocent. Oh, did I also mention that her hair is pink? It's _PINK_!

"Minna-san*, this is Himamori Amu-san. Do you have anything you wish to say Himamori-san?" he smiled.

I could see an anger vein stand out on her forehead. "It's _Hina__mori__. _Not _Himamori_," she scowled at our teacher.

He only smiled, pretending not to hear her comment. "Everyone please take care of her. Now, Himamori-san, you will be sitting next to Tsukiyomi-san. Tsukiyomi-san, please raise your hand."

'_Why me?' _I thought, but I raised my hand anyways. She gave a small bow to the class in thanks and made her way towards the desk next to mine. My eyes widened in surprise as I noticed small little creatures, three in total, floating next to her as she sat down at her new desk. Kukai sits in the desk in front of mine, and I tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Kukai, did you see that? She has Guardian Characters, too," I hissed quietly at him.

Kukai looked at her in shock only to confirm what I had said. Shock soon became satisfaction as he said, "It looks like this is about to get really interesting." With that, his own Guardian Character popped up out of nowhere and gave the same goofy grin that Kukai had.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Daichi, Kukai's Guardian Character, exclaimed.

'_Neither can I,'_ I silently agreed with a nod of my head. Looking over at her, she looked like a fun, nice, and caring kind of girl; the kind that doesn't have any dangerous secrets to hide. Who knew that I would end up being dead wrong?

* * *

**Yami: There you have it. Sorry its a little on the short side. **

**Ikuto: Let me out of this damn closet!**

**Yami: Sorry Ikuto, but I think I might have lost the key. -throws key out the window-**

**Ikuto: Liar! Now let me out before I claw you into minced meat!**

**Yami: Oh yeah? Well, how can you do that if you're locked in a closet smart guy?**

**Ikuto: ... Fine, once I get out I'll turn you into minced meat.**

**Yami: Yeah, good luck with that. *sarcastic***

**Amu: *sweat drop* Please R&R if you have a heart. (that or Yami-chan will give you a photo album of pictures of Ikuto that were taken when he wasn't looking)**

Dictionary

_Ohayou= _good morning

_Ushi= _cow

_Hai= _yes/ yes sir

_Nee= _hey

_Honto ni= _really

_Minna= _everyone


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's been such a long wait. Please don't kill me. But I did warn you that I am a slow writer. Anyways, chapter 2 is finally posted! Woohoo! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed (you know who you are). Please enjoy! (even though it's crappish)**

**Amu: Yay, I'm so happy that you posted Yami!**

**Yami: I am too. Some of my friends were starting to threaten me if I didn't hurry up and post. (they know who they are)**

***evil voice*: Yami...**

**Yami: Oh crap! Please don't kill me Ikuto! It was just a harmless prank, you know. I mean, everyone locks their close friends in the closet and accidentally loses the key. Right Amu-chan? -glances hopefully at Amu to see if she has the heart to help her out of her predicament-**

**Ikuto: Oh sure -very sarcastic-. Sorry Yami, but Amu isn't going to help you now. -lifts giant cat paw and is about to strike Yami-**

**Amu: -fires squirt gun- Bad Ikuto! Don't hurt Yami-chan.**

**Yami: *eyes sparkle with hope***

**Amu: You can hurt her later when no one is watching. Remember, there might be kids reading this. No violence from you while viewers are reading.**

**Yami: Amu-chan... *starts crying***

**Ikuto: Come on, Yami. Let's go for a walk to the torture chamber away from the readers. -drags me away-**

**Yami: No! Never!!!**

**Amu: *sweat drop* Yami-chan does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters.**

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_**Kukai's handwriting**_

_Amu's handwriting_

* = referenced word/Japanese that is translated at the bottom if you don't know what it means

**Master of Shadows**

_Chapter 2_

Amu's POV

"Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous," I fret while standing just outside the door of my new classroom.

A pink egg with hearts on it floats in front of my face and hatches, releasing a tiny pink figure. She had pink hair up in a small ponytail that was slightly darker than mine and pink eyes. Atop her head was a pink sun visor with a giant heart on it. Her attire consisted of a pink cheerleader's uniform, a pink bandana around her neck, and she was holding pink pompoms. This girl was the first Guardian Character I ever had; her name is Ran.

"Doushitano,* Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

Before I had the chance to reply, a blue egg with spades floated up and hatched, revealing another figure. This character had short blue hair and blue eyes. Most of her head was covered up with a light blue artist hat with a giant blue spade on it. She wore a cute navy blue shirt with a rounded white collar and blue shorts, and she always carried a light blue bag over her shoulder wherever she went. She was my second Guardian Character to hatch; her name is Miki.

"Isn't it obvious, Ran? She's nervous," Miki stated, shaking her head. She glanced at me and stated, "Although I'm not really sure as to why you are, Amu-chan. After all, you are one of the world's most elite bounty hunters. So I don't see why you can hunt down and capture dangerous criminals and anybody else you're hired to hunt when you can't seem to be able to handle your first day of school that is part of your cover." Turning her attention back to Ran, she continued from earlier, "You really can be clueless sometimes."

"I am not clueless!" Ran shouted, waving her pompoms over her head. "Besides, at least I don't act like a stubborn old hag like some people I know do!"

Miki's eyebrow twitched, but she quickly recovered her poker face. "You mean yourself?" she asked slyly.

Ran's first reaction was taken aback, and then her cheeks puffed out in frustration. "That's not what I meant you idiot!"

Miki's eyebrow lifted slightly and she crossed her arms, a playful smirk on her lips. "It takes one to know one."

Ran's face flushed with rage, her eyes becoming blazing infernos as steam poured from her ears. But before she could even lay a hand on Miki, a calming voice responded, "No need to fight, no need to fight."

With that, a green egg with clovers rose up between the quarrelling pair. The girl that hatched from the egg had soft blond curls and bright green eyes. She wore a green maids dress and a white apron over it. She wears a cream-colored hat with a giant green clover. She's my third Guardian Character, Suu.

"Fighting is not the way," Suu chimed. "Compromise is best."

Ran and Miki pouted, but the two eventually gave the other a stiff "I'm sorry." After watching this whole scene, I couldn't help but sweat-drop from their ridiculous argument.

"But Miki is right though, Amu-chan," Ran turned to me, worry in her bright pink eyes. "You are one of the world's best bounty hunters. You have to handle stress that I guarantee most kids your age don't have to worry about. You're always getting injured and have to continuously move around with each new target, never settling in one place. It must be harder than you let on. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry about it guys," I said.

Just then I heard a muffled, "Now, let us all give a warm welcome to her", from behind the door.

_'Crap,' _I thought, _'that must be my queue to go in.'_ With that, I take in a deep breath and step inside the classroom. The moment I step in I could feel everyone's eyes on me, their gaze starting to suffocate me. My legs turned to jelly as I made my way to the front of the room.

"Minna*, this is Himamori Amu-san. Do you have anything you wish to say Himamori-san?" my new teacher asked, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Just seeing it ticked me off. Plus, he said my name wrong.

"It's _Hinamori. _Not _Himamori_, I explain, taking care that my voice is steady.

Instead of apologizing for the mistake, he shrugged it off and continued to go on as if I hadn't said anything. And, if possible, that stupid grin on his face seemed to grow bigger. Man, I wish I could wipe that stupid smirk off his face more than anything at the moment.

"Everyone please take care of her. Now, Himamori-san, you will be sitting next to Tsukiyomi-san. Tsukiyomi-san, please raise your hand." A boy near the back raised his hand, and I made my way to my new seat next to his. While unpacking my things, I couldn't help but notice that he was actually kind of cute. He appeared to be around the age of 17, and he had messy, midnight-blue hair. Without adding anything to the dull uniform they make the boys wear, he pulled it off; I had a feeling you could make him wear a duck costume and he would still be able to look stunning. Even though he was sitting down, I could tell he was tall, with lean arms and a flat stomach. Something told me he was strong, but I could be wrong. But the feature that captured my attention the most was his eyes: dark orbs of sapphire shrouded with mystery. I felt that if I looked long enough at those deep, unending pools that they might show me the 8th wonder of the world. I'm probably reading into it too much, though.

Realizing I was staring, I quickly snapped my full attention on what the teacher was saying. Something about this year's curriculum or what not. Peeking from the corner of my eye, I sigh with relief because he hadn't noticed my ogling. Actually, his attention was directed to the guy sitting in front of him. The two were whispering and glancing around as to make sure their discussion remained private. The kid in front of him looked my way, and my heart sped. Did they notice? Have I been caught? My heart slowed back down when the kid turned back to the blue-haired guy and they continued.

It wasn't long before a folded piece of paper landed on my desk, nearly hitting Suu in the process. I hesitated before opening it. What if it was a bomb and the moment I opened it, it would blow up? '_No, it can't be that. It's just a note._' I cautiously open it up, the possibility of it being a bomb still lurking in my mind, only to find a messy scrawl I could barely read. I look up only to find the kid in front of the blue-haired guy winking at me.

_**Hi, my name's Kukai! How do you like school so far?**_

So, his name is Kukai. From what I could tell, Kukai didn't look half bad either. He has messy bronze hair –even messier than the blue-haired kid– and light green eyes. He has a small silver stud in each ear and an elfish grin. His clothes were wrinkled and soiled, and I could tell that he was about an inch taller than me. I look back at the message again and reply.

_What, you don't have a surname?_

I fold the note back up and toss it to him. I watch him as he reads it and cracks me a grin. He scribbles a quick reply and tosses it back. '_No wonder his handwriting is messy. He writes too quickly._' My eyes scan the note.

_**You know what? I like you, you're funny! You pass!! Yeah, it's Souma.**_

'_Pass? Pass what?_' I quickly decide that Souma Kukai and I are going to get along well. Great, I've made my first friend in no time.

_Hey, if you don't mind me asking, who's your friend? You know the blue-haired guy right behind you?_

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_**Oh, you mean Tsukiyomi? His name is Ikuto. We're pretty close buddies.**_

Tsukiyomi Ikuto? I think I heard a group of girls screaming his name earlier...

That's when I spotted it. Kicking a small soccer ball on Kukai's desk was a little person. He has turquoise hair and light-brown eyes. His attire consisted of a yellow baggy T-shirt, white gym shorts, and white and yellow tennis shoes. On his head he was wearing a white sweatband with a yellow star on it, and he had a grin just as big as Kukai's. '_Kukai has a Guardian Character_!' But before I could ask Kukai who his Guardian Character is, the bell rings.

"Well, see ya' later Hinamori!" Kukai chortles before running off, his Guardian Character following close behind.

**XxXMasterXxXofXxXShadowsXxX**

A lazy breeze gently ruffles my strawberry hair as I walk across the courtyard. White clouds streak the sky as sunlight streams in between them, warming the earth. It is such a beautiful day today.

"Ah, it's so nice out today, isn't it Amu-chan?" Ran chimes.

"Yeah, it is nice," I sigh with content. I guess my first day of school hadn't been so bad so far. Sure, I'm the center of everyone's attention, and I've tripped over my feet more than once. But, it's been pretty good so far. I just wish I could see Kukai again; he seems like a really fun guy to hang around wi-

"Yo, Hinamori! Whatcha' doin'?" a carefree laugh startles me as a strong arm wraps itself around my neck and a hand tousles my hair, disrupting my thoughts. Ran, Miki, and Suu quickly hide themselves in the small pouch that I keep clipped to the side of my belt loop just for them.

"Ack, Kukai! Don't startle me like that!" I exclaim to the bronze-haired kid, who, of course, had a sloppy grin plastered on that elfish face of his.

"Come on, Hinamori, let's go! Everyone's waiting," Kukai grasps my wrist and starts to tug me in the direction where a group of kids lounged beneath a sakura tree. I let him drag me over to the group, too dumbfounded to object. "Hey, everyone! This is Hinamori Amu, the new kid," Kukai introduces me as everyone greets me warmly.

"It's nice to meet you, Hinamori-san," a boy steps forward with a gentle smile. "I am Hotori Tadase." Tadase has blonde hair the color of sunlight and eyes that are (surprisingly) the same shade as my hair. He was thin and small in comparison with the other boys, but about the same height as me. Even though he wasn't as big as the others, strength and kindness resounded in his somewhat childlike voice. Something told me he was the leader, and that everyone respected him. Once again, I might just be reading into it too much.

"Likewise," I nodded coolly to him. Since Tadase had already introduced himself, the others felt braver and started to introduce themselves. The first to do so was a boy the same height as Kukai with purple hair that was freakishly long for a guy. His name was Fujisaki Nagihiko. His eyes were liquid gold and he acted like a pure gentlemen… most of the time. As it happens, it turns out that not only is he really good at basketball and really popular, he and Kukai are real jokers within the group.

Next was a really short (and I mean at least a head shorter than me) girl with extremely long blonde waves of hair. Her name is Mashiro Rima. Her eyes were pools of honey, that of a fawn. She was really cute though, as if she were royalty. I later found out that that is exactly how some of the boys in class treat her. Right now, she was in a grumpy mood and didn't loosen up a bit until later in the day, even though she glared and kept her distance from me.

Afterwards was another short girl (who was just a little bit taller than Rima but was obviously younger) with short brown pigtails with red ribbons. Her name is Yuiki Yaya. Not much to say about her except that she loves sweets and acts like the baby of the group.

Once the introductions were done, I realized a very crucial fact. "You all have Guardian Characters!" I exclaim. Tadase's was a miniature version of himself, except he was an arrogant king with purple hair and light blue eyes. Nagihiko had two, unlike everybody else. The first was miniature version of Nagihiko with large headphones around his neck and was wearing somewhat gangster-ish attire. The second one confused me. The second one was a girl with purple hair pulled back with light pink flowers. She wore a white yukata with pink flowers; I was starting to doubt that Nagihiko was really a guy. Rima's was a clown with straight blonde hair who would not stop giggling for the life of her. Yaya's was a baby clad in pink (that explains her baby-like character).

"Yes, we do indeed," Tadase said politely. "This is Kiseki," he motions towards his own Guardian Character. Then he goes down the line, introducing each. "Fujisaki-kun's Characters are Rhythm and Temari; Mashiro-san's Character is Kusukusu; Yuiki-san's Character is Pepe; Souma-kun's Character is Daichi."

"Um, Nagihiko, why is Temari a-"I start.

"A girl? It's a long story," he finishes, grimacing slightly.

"But if Amu-chi can see our Guardian Characters, then she must have one, too," Yaya chimes.

Before I could come up with an excuse Kukai cuts me off, "Yep, she does. I saw them myself this morning. She has three of them!"

"Shh! Kukai!" I whisper, but it's too late. Everyone starts bombarding me with questions and asking to see them. Even Rima seemed interested.

"Okay, okay, I'll show them!" I surrender with a sigh. I open their pouch and whisper, "Come on out girls. Everyone wants to meet you." The trio happily glides up in front of me and gives everyone an enthusiastic 'hello'. "Minna, kore wa Ran, Miki, Suu desu,*" I introduce them, pointing at each Guardian Character as I said their name.

"It's nice to meet you," the trio chimes in harmony to everyone.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, too," Tadase says. Then he turns to me, "Hinamori-san, would you like to meet with us at the Royal Garden after school?" I was about to refuse, that is, until he gave me the most adorable puppy eyes I have ever seen, and I felt my will crumble within seconds.

"Of course I'll come," I smile sweetly. Gosh, what was wrong with me today?

"You don't know where the Royal Garden is, do you?" asks Nagihiko. I then realized I didn't have any clue as to where it was, or what the heck it is, for that matter. All I could do was shake my head.

"Don't worry, I'll show you!" a way too cheerful Kukai volunteers.

"Okay," I sighed. The truth was, I already had plans later, and I needed the time after school to help me prepare for this evening. But backing out of this seemed next to impossible at the moment, and I guess I could make room in my schedule…

"We better start to head back," Kukai sighs while standing up and stretching from his spot on the lush grass.

"Aww, but I don't wanna!" Yaya complains, pounding her fists on air.

"Come on, let's go," Rima coaxes Yaya to stand up. She then took her hand and dragged her away; all the while Yaya was throwing a tantrum.

"We'll see you later Hinamori," Kukai smiles. "Do you need help finding your next class?"

"No, I think I got it. Thank-you though," I reply.

"'Kay, see ya later then!" he shouts as he and the others go the opposite direction. Then I was left all alone.

**XxXMasterXxXofXxXShadowsXxX**

My footsteps are heavy as I trudge across the sidewalk, trying to find the main path back to the school. Classes were bound to start any minute now and here I was stranded in the middle the campus. Did I mention that the school property is widespread and that they have a freaking forest in here?! Well, they do. And I'm lost somewhere in the middle of that freaking forest! I should have taken Kukai up on his offer to show me to my next class. Now I'm going to be late.

I'm silently moping when Miki whispers, "Shh, Amu-chan do you hear that?" I look up and close my eyes, letting my sensitive hearing sweep the area for what Miki heard. In no time at all I could make out a faint snore that was barely audible. Curiosity getting the better of me, I stealthily start to creep forward, doing my best not to make a peep.

"Amu-chan, what are you doing?" Ran urgently whispers to me. "Let's go back, it might not be safe."

"Yeah, let's go back Amu-chan," Suu whines. "It could be a serial killer or a ferocious bear!" Suu starts to cower in fear. Yeesh, these three's imaginations are too vivid for their own good. I just ignore them, honing in on the light snores that were, step by step, starting to become louder. Well, they were not exactly snores; they were more like deep, even breaths.

Pulling away some low-hanging branches to the side and tearing my way through the bushes, I finally stumble across a scene that makes my eyes go wide with awe. I was standing in the middle of a field of lush green. Colorful flowers swayed in the teasing breeze as cherry blossoms danced in the wind. The source of the cherry blossoms, you ask? Standing right in the very center of the picturesque field was the largest cherry blossom tree I had ever seen in full bloom. Who knew that there was such a beautiful place right here on school grounds? Speaking of which, I had completely forgotten about school and remembered that I was going to be late for my next class. I started to turn when I heard it again. Turning back, I scanned the field, carefully examining anything that might make such a sound, until I finally found the source. What I found came as a shock.

It was a boy! Lying on the grass right beneath the cherry blossom tree was a boy. Silently I made my way over to the figure and immediately recognized him. It was the blue-haired boy from class! What did Kukai say his name was? Oh, that's right, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Looking at him now, he seemed a lot younger, more peaceful, than he had in class; he looked as if he hadn't been sleeping well for the past month. But now, he seems perfectly at ease, as if he's having a good dream. I then realized that earlier I hadn't done his appearance any justice. Earlier, I had thought that he was cute. Just cute. Now I see that I was wrong; he is drop-dead gorgeous. Hot would also be another appropriate term.

I sit there for a few moments, just admiring the beautiful boy before my eyes. His midnight hair glistened in the sunlight as cherry blossoms swirled around us. His soft lips were set in the slightest of smiles, but a smile it still was. This moment was timeless for me, almost magical, and I promised myself right there that I wouldn't ever forget it, even though I barely knew the boy in front of me.

"It's so beautiful out here, isn't it?" I ask for no particular reason. I watched as a cherry blossom petal landed lazily on Ikuto's cheek. "What am I going to do with you, Ikuto?" I sigh, and gently brushed it off. Then, completely enthralled with him being right next to me, I delicately pull a strand of his dark hair from his face and tuck it behind his ear. I close my eyes and breathe in the sweet fragrance of the surrounding flowers.

"What are you doing?" a husky voice startles me from my reverie. Who could it belong to? The only people here are myself and Ikuto…. I open my eyes only to find sapphire blue ones staring back. Ah, _crap_.

* * *

**Yami: There you go, everyone. Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to make it longer this time to make up for last time.**

**Amu: Uh Yami, what are you doing here? I thought Ikuto had dragged you off to certain doom.**

**Yami: Nothing, I escaped. *smiles innocently***

**Amu: *suspicious* Yami, where's Ikuto?**

**Yami: Who? Oh yeah, him. I remember now! Yeah, just before he could force me into a pool a electric eels, I tricked him into getting me a snack (don't ask how). When he got back I tazered him with a doorknob (once again, don't ask how) and dressed him up as a pretty pink princess while he was unconcsious. Speaking of which, he should wake up any minute now...**

**Ikuto: Yami! Why the hell did you tazer me!! That's it, you're going down!**

**Yami: I'm sorry, but I can't hit a lady... *evil smirk***

**Ikuto: What are you talking about-**

**Yami: *holds up mirror***

**Ikuto: *first goes from deathly pale to dangerously red* Yami!!!! You are dead!! *starts chasing Yami around the house***

**Amu: *sweat drop* Please R&R if you have a heart!**

Dictionary:

_Doushitano_= What's wrong?

_Minna_= everyone

_Minna, kore wa Ran, Miki, Suu desu=_ Everyone, this is Ran, Miki, and Suu.

**Yami: Hey everyone! This is just a bonus, completely optional. I have a trivia question (that has absolutely nothing to do with SC) for a few of you who think you're up to the challenge. If you decide to answer, your answer goes in your review. Here's the question: **_In Final Fantasy: Unlimited, what is the name of White Cloud's older brother? _**Whoever answers correctly (besides Zany-Siri) gets an awesome consolation prize! (not telling what it is unless we have a winner) So, fellow readers, are you up for the challenge?**

**BTW- I'm not expecting anyone to do it. It's just for fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yami: *moping in dark corner***

**Ikuto: What's with her?**

**Amu: She's depressed. It's been almost a year since she last updated and is fairly sure that all of her readers hate her guts and left. Not to mention she only got 3 reviews for the last chapter, which only depressed her further.**

**Ikuto: Well its her fault for not writing any new chapters.**

**Yami: I've been busy! I've had a bunch of homework and projects for school along with other afterschool activities and a bunch of other stuff! And whenever I tried to write something else came up or I just couldn't think of anything!**

**Ikuto: Surely you haven't had all that stuff all year? What about when you didn't have homework and afterschool activities?**

**Yami: Um...**

**Ikuto: *whispers to readers* In other words, she's been watching anime and playing video games in all of her spare time. What can I say, she's a crazed and obsessed otaku. **

**Yami: Hey! That's not- okay it kind of is, but-**

**Ikuto: Excuses are excuses, and you have no excuse for not writing. **

**Yami: ...You're right. I'm sorry, readers. Please forgive me! **

**Amu: Yay, she's not depressed anymore!**

**Yami: Anyways, here is the chapter. Sorry if it sucks, which it does.**

**Amu: Yami does not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters.**

**Master of Shadows**

_Chapter 3_

Ikuto's POV

_Darkness everywhere… a woman clad in white… silver moonlight… the melancholic notes of a violin… a flash of pink… a soft smile… deadly amber eyes… the images swirling around my head. There were times I wanted to scream, and there were others that I wanted laugh. Then everything went dark once more._

"It's so beautiful out here, isn't it?"_ a voice asked, calm and distant. The voice seemed to call out to me, beckoning me into the light. I felt something caress my cheek gently and sigh._

That's when I woke up. _Oh, it was that_ _dream again. Why do I keep having it over and over?_ That's when I realized that something was going on; the dream never ended like that. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I could sense another presence nearby, and I could tell that it was really close. Eyes still closed, I pretended to still be asleep. Instincts kicking in, I immediately slowed my breathing (which had sped up within the last minute) and listened in earnest to what was going on around me.

I was on high alert, my mind quickly processing every single piece of information my senses gathered. Leaves rustled in the wind all around me. The breeze ruffled my already wayward hair as the scent of cherry blossoms filled my nose. A petal landed lazily on my cheek. But all these things did not tell me what I wanted to know. What I wanted to know was who or what was here. Was it a friend or an enemy?

Just before I started to panic, I heard a soft sigh and a gentle, "What am I going to do with you, Ikuto?" as a delicate hand brushed the petal from my cheek. A moment later, soft fingers gently tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. One thing is clear now: she isn't an enemy. How did I know that it is a she? Simple. The tone of voice was way too feminine to be a guy. There was no hint of a threat in her voice, and how could someone who meant me harm caress my cheek like that? If she was an enemy, she would have hurt me when my defenses were down.

Deciding that I was in no apparent danger, I open my eyes to find a girl with pink hair sitting next to me with her eyes closed, a relaxed smile on her face. It was that new girl! Her name is Hinamori Amu, isn't it? I guess now would be a good time as ever to get to know her. Or at least find out what she's doing here.

"What are you doing?" I ask bluntly, pulling her out of her reverie. Her golden eyes open lazily and stare into my own sapphire ones for a couple of seconds, dazed. After blinking a few times, her eyes went wide with recognition, and her cheeks turned red.

"Umm… I… I w-wasn't doing a-anything," she stuttered with embarrassment. Her gaze avoided mine as she turned away from me. "Nope, I-I don't know w-what you're talking about!" Standing up, she said, "I should probably get going, now. I mean, I shouldn't really be skipping on my first day. That would be bad…." She turned to leave.

_Liar._ "You know, you shouldn't watch people when they sleep," I said, stopping her in her tracks. "Some might start thinking that you're some kind of _weirdo_." She turned back towards me with her fists clenched. Ah, the look on her face was priceless! Her cheeks were bright red, first with embarrassment and then anger.

"I am not a weirdo!" she exclaimed indignantly. "If there is anybody here that is a weirdo, it's _you_."

I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh and why is that?" I asked, smirking.

She was silent for a moment before answering stubbornly, "I have my reasons."

I rolled my eyes. "And those reasons would be?"

"Well, I mean, what kind of person randomly decides to take a nap in the middle of some random field?"

"Me."

"What?" she asked, confusion in her eyes.

I mentally sighed. _Do I have to explain everything to her, or is she just that dense?_ "Me. You asked, 'What kind of person randomly decides to take a nap in the middle of some random field?' And I'm answering your question. _I'm_ the type of guy who decides to randomly take a nap in the middle of some random field." Why was I even discussing this with her?

"See? You _are_ a weirdo!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at me. Realizing how childish she was acting, she quickly pulled her hand away with a blush and said, "Anyway, you shouldn't do that. You could get sick or something…" she trailed off, her eyes worried.

_She shouldn't have said that. Maybe I'll mess with her for a bit._ Smirking, I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Aw, does Amu _care_ about me? Does she possibly have _feelings_ for me?" That did it. I watched with amusement as her cheeks turned a dangerous shade of red from a combination of embarrassment, self-consciousness, and chagrin. All of the while, I was gradually backing her up against the tree.

Her back hit the trunk of the tree, but I don't think she noticed. "Shut up!" she yelled, blushing like an idiot. I winced slightly, but luckily she didn't notice. With a smirk, I decided to continue messing with her. I'm not about to stop; I'm enjoying myself too much.

"And why should I? You do like me, don't you _Amu_?" I emphasized her name. She shivered slightly as my breath tickled her ear and neck.

"I d-don't even know you that well. I-I mean, I just m-met you today," she stuttered slightly, her cheeks growing redder than I thought was possible.

"I can change that, if you like," I whispered huskily, trapping her against the trunk of the tree. Slowly, I leaned toward her with my lips slightly parted, as if I was going to kiss her. She watched for a moment, horrified, and then she closed her eyes tightly. I heard small gasps and a couple giggles coming from behind her. Quickly glancing up, I saw her three Guardian Characters over by the trees watching the drama. Up in the shadows in the tree above us, I noticed my own Guardian Character, Yoru, cackling his head off. He knew what I was up too and silently encouraged me to continue.

I heard her sharp intake of breath when our lips were only moments before touching. I couldn't take it anymore. With a chuckle, I couldn't stop myself from saying, "It looks like someone is getting a bit too excited. You know, you look really stupid doing that." Her eyes shot open and were soon filled with rage as she realized what I was doing.

"You are unbelievable! I can't believe you did that!" she yelled, nearly bursting my eardrums in the process.

"Now, _Amu_," I cooed, "you shouldn't take your anger out on me. It was your own stupidity that you should be angry at. I can't believe that you actually fell for it." I chuckled again and gave her my infamous smirk. Cheeks burning, she shoved her way past me and started to head deeper into the woods. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked, no longer joking around.

"I'm going to class. I'm already late as it is. I'll just tell the teacher that I got sick or got lost or something. As long as I'm away from _you_, I don't care," she grumbled as she stalked away in the wrong direction.

"You're going the wrong way," I pointed out.

She paused for a moment. "I knew that," she muttered indignantly, immediately turning the other way.

I sighed. "Do you want me to walk you back to the school? Because, in all honesty, you seem like the kind of person who gets lost easily."

She faced me again and scrutinized me. Deciding that I must have meant it and wasn't messing with her again, she sighed. "That would be nice if it's not too much trouble. But no funny business," she warned.

"No problem," I smirked slightly before letting it fall. "Come on, let's get you to class," I motioned for her to follow me, and our feet fell in step as we walked back in companionable silence.

**XxXMasterXxXofXxXShadowsXxX**

"Hinamori-san, I'm so glad you could make it," Tadase exclaimed. From my resting place in the tree, I watched as Amu made her way over to the table where she received many warm welcomes.

"Hi guys," she said shyly, taking a seat. "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to stay long. I have something important to do later."

Tadase smiled politely. "That's okay. The meeting shouldn't be too long, this time." After they all passed around snacks and exchanged gossip waiting for when it was time to start, Tadase finally began. "Okay, I guess we better get started since we all have busy schedules. Souma-kun, could you please report on this week's activity?" Tadase stated in a business-like manor, motioning towards Kukai.

Kukai leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "It's been really calm around here, thankfully. There haven't been many X-Egg sightings recently, and Easter has been pretty quiet. They seem to be lying low and trying to not attract much attention at the moment. I don't think they're going to try anything again just yet after their last failure."

"Just because they're quiet doesn't mean they're not a threat. Just because they're not doing anything that we can see doesn't mean they're not planning something big," Rima piped up. I glanced over at Amu, expecting to find her confused. Instead of the questioning expression that I had expected from her, I noticed a quick flicker of… something.. cross her face before it went back to a composed expression. What was it that had crossed her face? Or had there even been anything at all? Passing it off as my paranoid imagination, I continued to listen in on the conversation.

Tadase nodded in agreement. "You're right, that certainly is a possibility. We'll just have to keep monitoring the situation and act accordingly if necessary. Anything else anybody would like to add?"

"These cookies are amazing!" Yaya exclaimed, munching on her seventh cookie.

"Yaya-san, you're going to get fat if you keep eating so many sweets," Nagihiko said calmly, sliding the tray of cookies to the other end of the table before Yaya could get any more.

"You're so mean," Yaya complained lightheartedly, puffing out her cheeks. Everyone else just laughed.

"Well, if that's all, then I guess this meeting is adjourned for today," Tadase said, stacking his papers neatly. Everybody stood up and stretched and gathered their belongings, preparing to go home. Amu was the first one to leave; she had said a quick goodbye to everyone before quickly slipping out the double glass doors. Everyone else took their time before heading home. After a few minutes, everyone was finally gone with the exception of Tadase, Kukai, and myself. "Oh, Souma-kun, do you think you could stay behind and help clean up? If I recall correctly I do believe it's your turn this week." Tadase called out just as he was about halfway out the door.

"Sure, no problem!" Kukai yelled cheerfully back.

Tadase gave him that pretty-boy smile of his. "Arigatou, Souma-kun. I'll leave it to you then." Then he was gone.

I slipped down from my spot in the tree just as Kukai turned around. "So you were listening in, huh?" he asked nonchalantly. I just nodded. Kukai strode over to the broom closest in the corner and got a broom.

"Need help?" I asked, even though I had no intention of doing so.

Kukai just laughed. "You and I both know that you won't do anything. I highly doubt you've cleaned anything successfully your whole life, Tsukiyomi." Kukai joked, sweeping the area around the table. Hearing a slight commotion, I glanced up to find Yoru chasing a few birds through the trees inside the giant glass dome. That's pretty much what the Royal Garden was: a giant glass room full of vegetation and flowers with a walkway through the garden along with a few fountains and ponds. Although, only a few selected people were allowed inside. The Royal Garden acted as the main meeting place for the Guardians.

"Hey Kukai," I began, "why do you think Tadase invited her to the Royal Garden this afternoon?"

"By 'her', I assume you're referring to Hinamori." Kukai paused in his work. "I don't know. He probably did because she has three Guardian Characters. None of us have that many. She must be powerful. The King might think that she'll be able to help us in the future. It's not like he tells us _everything_ that goes on in his mind. I can ask him for you if you want, but I wouldn't worry about it." He continued his work.

I thought for a moment, still unsure. "I don't know, Kukai. I expected her to be confused about what was going on, but she didn't even bother to question things. Not to mention the fact that she got out of here pretty quickly."

"You worry too much. She did say that she had other things to do. Besides, she has Guardian Characters of her own, so she might know a bit about X-Eggs and such. I wouldn't be too surprised. You're too paranoid for your own good, Ikuto. You need to loosen up a bit."

Instead of arguing, I just kept quiet. _Maybe he's right. I mean, I _am_ paranoid, but I can't help it. I've got good reason to. It's been five weeks since I escaped from _that_ place. I'm surprised they haven't sent any agents after me yet. There's no way they'd just let me walk away. I know too much. That is why I need to constantly stay on my guard. But I guess that doesn't mean that I have to question every person I see. Besides, Amu seems too young and innocent to be one of their agents._

"You know, if you're not busy we can hang out tonight, play video games at the arcade, check out girls at the mall, that kind of thing. I think you could use a guys' night," Kukai offered, putting away the broom.

"Thanks man, but I'm not really in the mood," I said, leaning against a tree trunk.

"All the more reason to go," he insisted, grabbing his bag.

I shook my head. "Not today, but maybe some other time. I'm busy anyways, not to mention homework on top of that. Nikaidou-sensei sure is a slave driver," I joked, the weight in my bag seeming to get heavier as I thought of the homework load.

"Ha, only when you make him mad! He actually likes the rest of us. You just get on his nerves more," Kukai said good-naturedly. "Alright, another time then. You be careful, Ikuto," he looked at me meaningfully. He reached the door and called out to his Guardian Character, "Come on, Daichi, time to go home!" Then the two were gone.

"We should probably go home as well, nyaa~!" Yoru chimed, floating down to rest on my shoulder.

"Fine, let's go," I said, patting his head and giving him a treat, which made the little cat Character meow with delight. Instead of taking the front door, I climbed up to the top of the nearest tree and sneaked out through the open window that I had come through.

Before leaping down from the roof, Yoru inquired, "Hey, Ikuto, isn't tonight one of those nights…?"

"Shut up, Yoru," I commanded, annoyed that he had to remind me. Yoru shrank back in fear, sorry he had said anything. After a moment, I regretted getting on to him. He was just trying to help in his own way. "Yeah, it is," I murmured and scratched his head, letting him know that he was forgiven. Then I Character Changed and leapt off the roof, calmly making my way home.

* * *

**Yami: I told you it sucked.**

**Amu: It did not suck. You're just too hard on yourself is all.**

**Ikuto: Just be sure you get the next one out quicker. A _lot_ quicker. *glares***

**Yami: Hey now, don't be mean. You know I have low self-esteem problems with very little faith in my work. Besides, I've already started writing the next chapter, so this one shouldn't take nearly as long.**

**Ikuto: Okay then, let's make a bet since you think it won't take as long. How about this? If you can post the next chapter within the next three months, I'll dress like a girl and pretend to ask the Kiddy King out (Tadase). If you post after the three months, then you become my personal slave for the day and I can torture however I want. Sound fair?**

**Yami: YOU'RE ON!**

**Amu: Oh gosh. This won't end well... Anyways, please R&R if you have a heart! (Yami-chan might feel encouraged to write more quickly the more reviews she gets.)**


End file.
